


Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать

by Argentum_Anima, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Anima/pseuds/Argentum_Anima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Невероятно скучный благотворительный вечер становился интереснее, ведь зазвучала любимая песня Элайджи, и кто если не Гэвин должен был пригласить его на танец?
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 5





	Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать  
>  **Переводчик:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Оригинал:** HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111), [**I Wanna Dance With Somebody**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161060), разрешение получено  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1473 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Элайджа Камски, Тина Чен  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** матерится не Гэвин :D  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Невероятно скучный благотворительный вечер становился интереснее, ведь зазвучала любимая песня Элайджи, и кто если не Гэвин должен был пригласить его на танец?  
>  **Примечание:** Автор оригинала вдохновлялся этим [**видео**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdFL3PBTT4w)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать"

Они корчили друг другу рожицы весь вечер, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы один из них сломался. Это был единственный способ пережить невероятно скучное благотворительное мероприятие, на котором Гэвин совершенно не помнил, как они оба оказались.

Тина снова отвлеклась на одного из гостей, поэтому Гэвин использовал выпавшую возможность стрельнуть взглядом на стоявшего лучшего друга через плечо: тот болтал с людьми в своих возмутительно дорогих шмотках. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Элайджа посмотрит на него, а потом скосил глаза и коснулся кончиком языка своего носа. Это была не самая лучшая гримаса, но взамен он получил нужную реакцию.

Элайджа подавился шампанским, и окружавшая его свита незамедлительно начала постукивать его по спине, спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Гэвину пришлось прикусить щёки изнутри, чтобы сдержать победную ухмылку, но скрыть её должным образом всё равно не получилось, потому что Тина смерила его любопытным взглядом.

— Ты чего смеёшься? — спросила она и игриво ткнула ему в плечо кулаком. — Ты отравил выпивку лейтенанта или что?

Гэвину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы подобрать слова, потому что он был слишком рад своему триумфу и не понимал, о чём она спрашивала. Он легонько толкнул её в ответ, а потом до него дошло наконец:

— Что? Нет! Поверь мне: если бы я собирался отравить Андерсона, ты была бы первой, кого я завербовал, чтобы помочь мне закопать его огромную задницу.

Тина прыснула от смеха.

— Поживёт ещё один вечерок, да?

— Может быть. — Гэвин подмигнул ей, и она покачала головой в ответ. 

Вернувшись к созерцанию Эдайджи, он заметил, что тот уже смотрел на него, очевидно обдумывая план мести.

Гэвин быстро повернулся к нему спиной, не дав шанса скорчить рожу в ответ, что было явным мухлеванием согласно правилам, которые они установили ещё до начала вечера, но придумал, как можно было выйти сухим из воды.

Песня сменилась на другую — ритмичную и весёлую.

Он узнал её сразу.

— Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать, — заявил Гэвин своей коллеге.

Тина нахмурилась.

— Ты же не танцуешь. — А потом запнулась на секунду и спросила: — Или ты просто произносишь название песни?

— Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать, — повторил Гэвин, оглядывая комнату и изображая, что ищет себе партнёра.

— Чувак. — Тина схватила его за руку и выглядела действительно оскорблённой. — Серьёзно? Ты буквально каждый раз отказывал мне, когда я тебя приглашала.

— Как считаешь, Элайджа Камски скажет «да», если я спрошу?

Песня была по-настоящему древней, но Элайджа её любил, да и они часто танцевали под неё, обычно наедине и никогда на людях. К тому же Гэвин всё ещё наслаждался их импровизированной игрой и хотел, чтобы эта ночь стала чуть более запоминающейся.

Глаза Тины расширились от удивления.

— Даже, блядь, не думай! Он тебя таким взглядом окатит, если ты его побеспокоишь, что ты в тот же момент скорчишься и умрёшь.

Гэвин уже не мог сдержать смеха.

— Не настолько он плохой человек, так что я пойду и спрошу его.

Выскользнув из захвата подруги, он зашагал так быстро, чтобы Тина не смогла остановить его.

— Я позвоню Фаулеру и скажу, что ты завтра не придёшь на работу, потому что будешь мёртвым! — крикнула Тина ему вслед, но Гэвин её уже не слышал.

К Элайдже он подошёл ровно в тот момент, когда свита с ним попрощалась. Убедившись, что никто не прервёт их разговор, Гэвин сбросил маску притворства и стал вести себя с Элайджей как лучший друг.

— Ну так что, потанцуешь со мной под свою любимую песню или будешь стоять там и психовать из-за того, что продул? — спросил Гэвин, расплывшись в широкой ухмылке.

Элайджа сморщил нос на сказанное лучшим другом.

— Ты мухлевал.

— А вот и нет. Потанцуй со мной, — настаивал Гэвин, взяв Элайджу за руки, и мягко потянул его на танцпол. — Давай скорее, пока не закончилась.

Элайджа неохотно последовал за ним, оглядываясь на людей.

— Здесь только мы, — произнёс Гэвин. — Больше никого нет, не обращай на них внимание.

— Тяжело этого не делать, — пробормотал Элайджа и, несмотря на своё очевидное недовольство от происходящего, положил руки на его талию и притянул ближе к себе, ведя в танце.

_Я влюблён и лишился рассудка,  
Наматывая круги по городу.  
Рано или поздно эта лихорадка закончится,  
И в итоге я грущу.  
Мне нужен мужчина, который решится  
На любовь, что будет пылать бесконечно,  
Поэтому, когда наступает ночь,  
Моё одинокое сердце зовёт_

— Ну ка-а-ак, тебе весело? — мягко спросил Гэвин, ненавидя себя за то, что ему приходилось чуть откидывать голову, чтобы смотреть на Элайджу. 

Многие годы Гэвин был выше него, пока Элайджа не обошёл его, а он так и не смог смириться с самодовольством, которое излучал друг по этому поводу.

— Да, — тихо ответил Элайджа, притянув Гэвина ближе. — Мне нравится, спасибо.

— Ну, ты выглядел до смерти скучающим, даже с нашим дружеским соревнованием, так что я решил придумать способ тебя спасти.

— О таком идеальном друге как ты любой парень может лишь мечтать.

_Я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать  
Я хочу ощущать чей-то жар  
Да, я хочу с кем-нибудь потанцевать  
С кем-то, кто любит меня_

Гэвин делал всё возможное, чтобы не обращать внимания на то, какие чувства вызвали слова, произнесённые Элайджей, и старательно подавлял свою маленькую идиотскую влюблённость, которая очень мешала. Элайджа его лучший друг, всегда им был, они были практически братьями, Гэвин не мог любить его в _таком смысле_. Тем более что Элайджа всегда видел в нём только друга, родственника и никого больше.

— Рад, что смог помочь, дружок, — пробормотал Гэвин, позволяя Элайдже вести по кругу, и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

Было сложно забыть о том, что рядом никого не было, пока они танцевали, и поверить, что в помещении находились только они двое.

— Зайдёшь в гости сегодня?

В ответ на свой вопрос Элайджа получил ворчание.

— Я приму это за ответ «да».

— Воспринимай это как хочешь. 

_Не хочешь потанцевать со мной, детка?  
Не хочешь потанцевать со мной, парень?  
Эй, не хочешь потанцевать со мной, детка?  
С кем-то, кто любит меня_

К тому моменту, когда песня закончилась, они уже особенно и не танцевали, а просто раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Элайджа прижался щекой к волосам Гэвина и мычал последние строки песни.

_Не хочешь потанцевать? Скажи, что хочешь  
Не хочешь потанцевать?  
Не хочешь потанцевать? Скажи, что хочешь танцевать  
С кем-то, кто любит меня_

Гэвин отдал бы всё, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался, поэтому он отстранился от Элайджи прежде, чем начал бы себя отговаривать, а потом снова притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Быстро и невесомо, под таким углом, который, к его огромной надежде, не был бы виден большинству присутствующих в зале, чтобы те могли обо всём догадаться.

Он кашлянул и сделал пару шагов назад.

— Встретимся на вилле… — но договорить ему уже не дали: Элайджа положил ладонь на его щеку и вовлёк Гэвина в настоящий, хотя и неловкий, поцелуй. 

Слишком кусачий, с недостаточным участием языков, но с концентрацией страсти, в которой чётко угадывались намерения Элайджи.

— Как долго ты хотел это сделать? — строгим шёпотом спросил Элайджа, обжигая шею Гэвина дыханием.

— Фиг знает, — честно ответил он, потому что действительно не знал, когда это всё началось. — Миллион лет, наверное?

Гэвин и не заметил, что крепко держал лацканы пиджака Элайджи, будто тот мог исчезнуть в тот самый момент, когда он разожмёт пальцы. Возможно, он слишком сильно увлёкся, но Элайджа был совершенно не против.

— Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, и мы это обсудим.

Гэвин бездумно покивал, потрясённый тем, что сделал, а завтра утром произошедшее обязательно будет во всех новостях, и как, чёрт возьми, это повлияет на его работу?

— Гэвин, обрати на меня своё внимание, м?

— Мы можем отсюда уйти?

Элайджа утянул его за собой и быстро зашагал сквозь любопытную толпу зевак прочь из здания навстречу свежему ночному воздуху.

— Ты злишься на меня? — на грани шёпота спросил Гэвин, боясь ответа.

Элайджа посмотрел на него так, словно тот выжил из ума. 

— С чего ты взял, что я разозлюсь из-за того, что ты сделал первый шаг? Господи, Гэвин, я… я так давно этого хотел.

— Я тоже.

— Ну же, — подбодрил его Элайджа, толкая в свою навороченную машину. — Давай поедем домой и подумаем, какую байку скормим СМИ.

— Что такому крохотному человеку как я совершенно недопустимо влюбиться в кого-то настолько идеального вроде Элайджи Камски? — предположил Гэвин.

Элайджа подавил смешок и запечатлел на его губах лёгкий поцелуй. 

— Это может сработать, давай обдумаем, м?


End file.
